


It Started With a T-Shirt

by KaylaAnne2



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Idiots in Love, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Sam is done, dean's girl t-shirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 23:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19386343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaylaAnne2/pseuds/KaylaAnne2
Summary: When Cas walks out with a shirt that read's 'Dean's girl', Dean finds that he can't resist his angel any longer.





	It Started With a T-Shirt

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warnings: None
> 
> If I forgot any warnings, feel free to leave a comment, please and thank you. Otherwise, enjoy the fic!! :)

“What the hell is that?” Dean asked, sputtering as he noticed the t-shirt that Cas walked out with that read ‘Dean’s girl’ in a variety of pink, purple, and blue.

Cas looked down at his shirt before his eyes widened and he ran back to his room with his head hung and his ears tinted red. Dean looked over at Sam only to see his brother barely containing a laugh, becoming red in the face himself.

“Did that say what I think it said?” Dean asked, feeling a tad out of the loop when Sam laughed out loud and nodded. “Well, why the hell was he wearing it? Where...I mean, where even sells that crap? He’s not even a girl, Samantha!”

Sam only laughed harder, producing tears that streamed down his face as he clutched at his stomach, his breakfast and coffee and research forgotten about.

“I got it for him as a gag gift for his birthday last week since I found that they sell that ‘crap’ at Hot Topic. Thought it was hilarious. Didn’t think he’d actually wear it though! And you know he doesn’t conform to the gender norms. Angel, remember?” Sam responded, still trying to control his laughter. Dean pouted at the mockery.

“Ex-angel,” Dean couldn’t help but mutter, sobering Sam quick enough. “His birthday?”

“Yeah, last Thursday. Thought you knew, to be honest, with how much lore you read about him. It was his first as a human and his first with us, so I thought it might be nice, but you went and drank the whole down dry and didn’t say anything when you got back.”

“Sam-” Dean warned.

“I know, Dean. You don’t want to talk about it, but he was worried, you know? Kept looking towards the door and lighting up at every noise he heard only to get dark again when nobody came. I think...If something happened with you two, I think that you need to talk it out. I mean, he’s practically locked himself in his room since that day. Take it as you want, I know I’m just your pesky, mettling brother, but...” Sam sighed, swirling his coffee, his head snapping up as Cas walked back into the room. “I’m going to look for a case.”

And with that, Sam left Dean to his thoughts and to Cas avoiding eye contact and looking ready to flee again. Dean almost said something, maybe to return Cas’s confession or to make fun of the shirt before or maybe to ask if that was Dean’s favorite flannel that Cas was wearing now.

Instead, he muttered, “Right,” and stood up abruptly causing Cas’s eyes to jump up to Dean’s in surprise, and Dean almost...he almost...But he didn’t. He chose the cowardly way and turned to walk right out that door, a decision that he regretted as soon as he looked back on his way out only to see Cas looking at his feet, looking so hurt and was that?...was that a tear? No, angels don’t cry.

But that stupid little voice in his head muttered ‘ex-angel.’ Dean ignored it.

 

\--

 

Dean wasn’t sure how he ended up with cake - vanilla and peanut butter frosting, Cas’s favorite - and a shirt that read ‘Dean’s Trenchoated Idiot’, but he did. He felt the need to make up for forgetting Cas’s birthday - his freaking  _ birthday _ \- and Sam’s stupid words wouldn’t stop playing in his mind as he drove. His pesky, mettling little brother made him realize that in denying himself the chance at happiness - because, come on, since when did that ever last? - he was only hurting Cas. Because for some reason that idiot wanted  _ him _ . And Dean couldn’t deny Cas that joy.

Okay, so maybe it was a  _ tad _ selfish on his part, but Dean was ready and oh so terrified. He was shaking and sweating and had never been so nervous in his life, but he was going to do this.

He slammed Baby’s door shut and rushed into the bunker, slamming that door shut, too. He didn’t care about the ruckus he made as he ran to the kitchen only to find...oh.

Cas was clinging to Sam and odd, mangled noises that sounded like broken sobs filled the air as Cas’s body shook. Sam was obviously trying his best, but the angel - ex-angel - seemed inconsolable. And if Sam’s glare had any say, Dean would think it was all his fault. Which it was.

“Cas?” Dean asked, walking closer and resting a hand on Cas’s shoulder.

“No!” Cas cried, curling closer to Sam and forcing Dean’s hand off of him.

“Cas, I’m so sorry. I - I got you something,” Dean said, trying to force a smile, but failing miserably. “Come on, it’s your favorite.”

Dean’s heart broke as Cas looked out from Sam’s shirt with red-rimmed eyes and a wet face. Dean gave him a smile and held out the cake. Cas didn’t move to take it so Dean set it down on the table with a sigh.

“Sam? Could we have a minute?” Dean asked and Sam’s glare told him not to fuck it up again. Dean tried to plead with his eyes and Sam relented.

“Cas?” Sam asked gently, prompting Cas to look back up at him. “This sounds like something you and Dean need to talk out, but if he hurts you again, I will kill him for you.”

“But he is your brother, Sam. Why would you kill him?” Cas asked. God, even his voice sounded rougher, strained.

“Yeah, maybe not kill him. But I will deprive him of pie for a month.”

“Sammy!” Dean cried and Sam smirked.

“Hey, someone needs to look out for him. It’s not like Cas’s going to hurt you anytime soon, so I don’t see the need to threaten him right now,” Sam said and Dean knew that he really needed to work this out. Because Sam was right, of course. He was hurting Cas.

And with that, Sam once again left Dean to his thoughts along with Cas avoiding eye-contact.

“Cas, I’m sorry. I love you, too. And I’m sorry,” Dean blurted.

Cas looked at him with wide eyes and tilted his head. “What are you sorry for exactly?”

“For hurting you by not telling you that I love you back. And for forgetting your birthday,” Dean winced, holding out the bag, but Cas ignored it, lunging for his lips instead.

Dean let out a startled sound, but Cas  _ whimpered _ as Dean responded, kissing his angel over and over again, making sure his lips were red and plumped before moving on to Cas’s neck to mark it up so prettily. Cas was moaning and leaning up to Dean, searching for comfort.

“If you’re going to screw, move to the bedroom!” Sam yelled and Dean sucked hard on Cas’s skin near his collarbone, causing him to cry out louder, leading Dean to chuckle as they heard Sam’s protests. Dean pulled back to grin at Cas leaned in for another peck.

“Forgiven?” Dean asked.

“Forgiven,” Cas vowed, smiling once again.

“Got you something,” Dean said again, and this time Cas took the bag and grinned at the shirt.

“Does this mean we’re together?” Cas asked, looking so goddamn adorable with that hopeful look on his face, eyes lighting up.

“Yeah, you’re all mine, Cas,” Dean smiled, kissing his angel again; Dean’s trenchcoated idiot, his boyfriend, his lover, his partner, and his angel, all in one.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading the fic! Leave a kudos and comment if you liked it! :)


End file.
